The Price of Nobility
by Deciever
Summary: There is a war approaching Bloom, and I feel as if I must tell you we aren't in high school anymore, youre going to see a lot of things you wont like.


**Prolouge**

---------------------------

"Here goes to a fabulous four years at Alfea that were well spent!"

Stella raised her glass of champaingne that was soon lightly knocked against five others. She met the smiling, laughing faces of her friends with a smile of her own. However, she was deeply concerned to what was to become of their friendship. She was certain that Musa, Flora, Layla, and Techna knew that they would have to immediately take responsibility for their kingdoms. Stella wasn't so sure that Bloom was aware that the fate of Sparks was no longer an issue that she could avoid. The world of magics was a highly controversial realm, and Bloom would have to work hard to gain the trust of emperors, kings, and most important the council of elders. But Stella kept smiling, she knew she'd regret loosing this moment if anything at all.

"Hey Stella, you allright?"

Stella looked up to see Brandon, he sat down in the empty seat besides her that had been vacant since she had asked him to get her some punch from the refreshment stand. Stella knew that her alchohol tolerance wasn't so high, and that she had to drink down the champagne with something. Stella smiled wearily, there was no fooling Brandon. He knew her better than anyone and she was never really talented at keeping her emotions quiet. She shook her head slightly and announced in the loudest voice that she and Brandon were going to be gone for a bit. Knowing looks passed around the table amongst the other girls and their boyfriends. Stella blushed profously, she didn't know what inspired such thoughts -- she and Brandon had only been caught making out once, after all.

Stella took Brandon's hand and led him through the crowd of other Alfea graduates. She passed the headmistress and Griselda whom didn't even spare her a second glance, they were too caught up in celebrations. She should be too, Stella thought. But she found that she could not. They finally arrived to a secluded area of the Alfea ballroom, and Stella leaned against the wall.

"Brandon, have you ever felt like...I dont know, like something bad was going to happen and there was nothing you could do to stop it?"

By the way she was speaking in hushed tones so very unlike her, one would think she was announcing the coming of another world threatening evil. Brandon offered a smile and brushed away a tendril of hair that had gone astray in her face.

"Who doesn't, Stella? Listen -- whatever's bothering you, I'm sure that it'll work out."

Stella smiled too, but bleakly. She knew what she was about to say should not be coming from her lips. Not from the girl who was overly extravagant and too concerned with fashion. The girl who was too chatty and always stayed up craming for exams because she'd wasted her time shopping. No, not her -- but she needed to say it.

"Thats just it, Brandon. While we were at Alfea and you guys were at Red Fountain we were always protected, everything had to work out. But not now, Brandon. Now we're going to leave Alfea and go our seperate ways. They must have taught you at Red Fountain all the things that go horribly wrong in kingdoms. There could be starvation, there could be bandits, there _will_ be death. Brandon, there could be _war. _And I'm not sure -- I'm not sure that anyone of us is ready for it. I'm especially worried for Bloom. The council of elders almost disbanded me as heir to the Solaria throne, just because I arrived late at one of their annual celebrations. Do you know what they could do to Bloom? Sparks doesn't have any armies, Bloom doesn't have any knights, Brandon---"

"Stella, Brandon interrupted, "stop and think about what youre saying. Its all true, I'll agree to that. But Bloom has you guys, not to mention the Dragonfire in her possesion, Bloom doesn't _need _guards or an army. She'll be fine. Now lets go back, we dont want to give a worse impression than we already have."

"Oh, Brandon..."

Stella put her arms around Brandon's neck drawing him into a chaste kiss and then a hug. She smiled, relieved of her trouble thoughts and together they made their way back to the table. Their friends were still laughing, still joking around. They all were sharing jokes of failed escapes out of school and pranks gone wrong. Stella sat down in her seat, pushed the cup of punch that Brandon had brought her away, and drank the remainder of her champagne in one gulp.

This was her graduation, she deserved to enjoy it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
